What Just Happened?
by As I Pondered
Summary: A sly smirk twisted onto his lips. "So Alfred," his voice was sharp and suggestive, "tell me. What exactly was your reaction to the test?" Human names used. America/England, romantically, if you squint. Rated T for Arthur's mouth.


**Hey guys! Here's to a new addition to the America/England archive! Haha, but yeah this is a new story (well, not so new considering I wrote it over six months ago) and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Let me just start off admitting that this is a first for me in writing for Hetalia, I'm absolutely absorbed with the America/England pairing so I know how the two behave and I can understand where you, as the reader, may be upset not to be able to read some good ol' fashion fluff (being that there will be no incredible amounts of mind-numbing fluff in this, sorry, I know… it's killing me too). But do not fret! For I will submit, eventually, maybe, some fluff starring these two. If only because I love it so very much. **

**Okay! Sorry for the long introduction, keep in mine this story is rated T for Arthur's mouth and other smaller factors (such as little, hardly noticeable, cutesy/sexual moments).**

**Go read now!**

Arthur made his way into the meeting room. The meeting was to start in a half an hour and Arthur prided himself on being ever so prompt yet again. He shuffled across the room and took his rightful seat nearest the front of the table. Placing his palms on the sleek surface of the table before him, he let out a contented sigh.

"Silence is golden." His lips quirked upwards, "Now I can right myself before that bloody American arrives". And so he proceeded to organize his papers and thoughts.

The door behind him then swung open with unexpected force, inviting an all too enthusiastic figure into the room. The door whined considerably as it positioned itself closed once more. Arthur flinched, dreadfully annoyed, not even having to turn around to know who had just entered the room.

…_The git. Why is he here so early?_

"Iggy! Hey Iggy!" I've been looking all over for ya!" The American waved obnoxiously and rushed over to his disgruntled friend. With an excited stretch of the lips, Alfred continued talking animatedly, "I've got something to show you! Here, gimme your hand!" Arthur caught the slightest of glints in the American's blue eyes, but shrugged it off as his being but a simple, impulsive oaf.

"Quiet down, you insufferable wanker! The whole world does not need to hear your boisterous voice! For crying out loud. And I will by no means give you my hand." Arthur made a point of this by placing his hands behind his back as he willed away the headache that always seemed to faithfully accompany the American man.

As usual, Alfred ignored the Englishman's insulting words and proceeded to grab at Arthur's hands. A small blush found its way across Arthur's face as Alfred got a tad too close for comfort and the contact of his hand being pulled back around him caused him to take in a sudden intake of breath. However trying to yank his hand away from Alfred went in vain as the American's strength exceeded his own. Arthur softly cursed at the American's extraordinary strength and huffed at the situation.

"Okay, so, as I was saying. I was talking to one of my awesome citizens today and just out of the blue she asks for my hand, y'see?" Alfred presented Arthur's hand as an example as he went on explaining, "At first I assumed that she just wanted some of my awesome to rub off on her." Alfred fumbled with Arthur's smaller hand as Arthur cut in to say, tone bored, "Alfred… don't "assume" it only makes an "ass" out of "u" and "me"." to which the American just rolled his eyes.

"But! Instead she grabbed at my pinky finger like this…" he gently took hold of the older country's finger and held on as he reached the climax of his story.

At this point Arthur was sort of, only a tad and hardly even worth mentioning, interested in what the American was about to show him and so he sat waiting as Alfred positioned his hand in his own. A couple of seconds ticked by before Alfred then forcefully wrenched Arthur's pinky backwards. Arthur's mind jolted in pain and letting out a very womanly, but yet totally masculine, squeal he jerked his hand away out of the American's grasp and looked at his pinky finger miserably.

And so the verbal bitch-slap ensued.

"_What the bloody hell was that for you sodding prat-faced wanker! You stupid git. Fuck! I shou—"_Arthur's head shot up so quickly it was a surprise he did not get whiplash. He was, however, cut off as he was met with a truly shit-eating grin on the American's face. His eyes twinkled deviously before he erupted into loud guffaws of laughter, doubling over as he slapped at his knee. Arthur was most certainly lost, though a light blush managed to return to his cheeks as he considered his rather feminine (nevertheless manly!) shriek from just moments before.

"I-Iggy, you-hah…" Alfred wiped away a runaway tear and placed his hands on his knees in an effort at calming himself. Arthur's green eyes never left Alfred's blue as he stared him down impatiently.

"W-well! What is so funny, yank! And what was the point of that ridiculous-!" _What do you even call something like that? An assault?_ "Explain!" The Englishman was well passed annoyed by this point and Alfred's grin never did falter.

Alfred caught his breath and rubbed beneath his eyes again, "Oh, don't have an aneurism, old man." And so he began to enlighten the fuming Arthur, "O-okay, so after she took my pinky, the women yanked it backwards to see my reaction." Alfred forced down a snigger. "She told me afterwards that it was a test to see what my sex noise would be. Pretty awesome, huh? I totally LMAO'd!"

"Of course one of _my_ citizens would come up with something so incredibly funny." His smile only brightened as Arthur seemed to process his words.

Arthur's blush then deepened as he came to realize what his girly squeak actually meant. Eyes widening, he shot an icy glare in Alfred's direction, which would probably have held more ground if Arthur was not so red in the face. He opened his mouth to speak after a short moment, "T-that is… what I mean to say- is that- I- do NOT SOUND LIKE THAT IN BED! AND WIPE THAT DAMNED SMIRK OFF YOUR DAMNED FACE, _YOU GIT!"_ Arthur shouted in a rush, trying by all that was merciful to sound intimidating and to just take that stupid, beyond amused, expression off the blasted American's face.

"Oh Iggy, are you sure?" Alfred should have shut his trap a long time ago, "I can actually see you squealing like that." If looks could kill…

Arthur tried to form words, he did, but all that came out of his mouth were stammers of denial and harsh cusses. Alfred's smirk broadened at this and he leaned in to Arthur's ever-reddening face.

"Pr-prat. You're such a prat." Arthur muttered as Alfred approached, glancing down at his pinky finger accusingly before returning his gaze to that of the American's. "Get your face out of mine, you idiot!" Alfred's smirk then grew languid and he maintained his place in Arthur's carefully set bubble of personal space. As he carried out his glare, the grimace that seemed ever-constant on the Brit's face seemed to relax and Alfred was leveled with a knowing look, one that had him taken aback. He inched his face away as he tried to decipher what Arthur was thinking.

The blush never did leave Arthur's features, however, his eyes spoke of something entirely opposite of humiliation and as Alfred backed away, Arthur leaned forward towards him. A sly smirk twisted onto his lips. "So Alfred," his voice was sharp and suggestive, "tell me. What exactly was _your_ reaction to the test?"

At the Alfred's gaze became fleeting and his lips quirked in random ways before a stupid grin took its place, "I, of course, sounded awesome! I let out a manly grunt is all!" Alfred's nervous gaze told otherwise.

"Ah-hum… I see." Arthur nodded and, with the movement and speed of a python on a mission, he grabbed at the American's hand, swiftly taking his pinky in between his fingers. Before Alfred even had time to respond, he jerked the small digit backwards with a good amount of force. Alfred screeched loudly, "BUT I'M THE HERO!" before blushing also, eyes wide.

Arthur blinked, "Well that figures…"

A tad disheartened, Arthur decided then to take the high road and mock Alfred as much as he could with what he had.

"A manly grunt, eh?" No need to fret on his own details. Alfred gave a terrible pout and snatched his hand back. Taking on an air of arrogance, if only to save himself from the awful turn of events, he pointed at Arthur.

"At least I didn't squeal."


End file.
